


Competitive Wooing

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [190]
Category: Superatural
Genre: Benny and Dean both want Sam, M/M, Multi, competitive wooing, there is no resolution this is just a short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny and Dean each want to prove to Sam that they're the man for him.





	Competitive Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: both Benny and Dean are after Sam.

Benny flares his nose. _Old book._ It was a recognizable smell, particularly given that they lived in a bunker full of the things. What Dean is doing surrounded by the smell, though, begs a few questions.

“Here, Sammy,” Dean says, pushing a bag gently at his brother. “Found you something.”

Sam opens the package slowly, and Benny spends a moment just watching his fingers work, feeling shivers rip up his spine. The moment is ruined, though, when Sam draws the source of the smell out.

A book. Which isn’t a surprise, of course. “Wow, Dean,” Sam breathes, fingers tracing reverently across the cover. Benny always loves those fingers, but his passion for them is soured a bit in the moment. “Where on Earth…” he trails off, flipping open the cover.

“Friend of a friend,” Dean says flippantly, although Benny privately assumes he now has an explanation for some of the late night phone calls Dean’s been making. “Thought it was something you would like.”

“ _Like_?” Sam asks incredulously. “It’s amazing, I can’t believe…do you have any idea how _valuable_  this is?”

“Nah,” Dean says. “But it’s making you smile, and that’s valuable enough.”

 _Oh_. Well. That’s one hell of a line, Benny thinks, and Sam’s blushing red-hot–smells delectable while he does it, too–so he clearly appreciates the line too. Sam does that. He blushes, a lot, but mostly when he doesn’t know what to say to someone hitting on him.

Benny and Dean have had more than enough occasion to find that out lately.

Dean ruffles Sam’s hair, only it’s not in a kid brother way, more like a gentle stroke, scratching briefly at his scalp. “Enjoy your book, Sammy,” he says, and Sam’s already looking through the pages. “I’ll leave you to it. Tell me about it later, huh?”

Sam nods, and Benny knows Dean has no desire to hear about whatever the book is. The enthusiasm that lights up Sam’s face when he talks, however, is an entirely different story.

Dean leaves Sam in peace, walking by Benny. “Beat that,” he mutters, too low for Sam to hear but easy enough for Benny to catch the subtle menace beneath it.

“I plan ta,” Benny says, although how the casserole in his hands is going to do that, he doesn’t know. It’s not a _bad_  casserole. It’s very good, actually, because Benny doesn’t make bad food. Sam likes it.

But he doesn’t _love_  it, and loving it is what Benny needs. Sam needs to be impressed.

He starts walking. Sam can have this for now, but Benny’s headed straight back to the kitchen to make a dessert that will knock Sam’s socks off. Let’s see Dean top Benny’s cream cheese fruit tarts, he thinks.


End file.
